Casamento de Raposa
by Ayumi-tenshi
Summary: [Oneshot]A festa de casamento de um integrante da equipe Urameshi deveria ser um evento tranqüilo, não? ... Pedido do Angelus [KuramaYukina]


_**- Casamento de Raposa -**_

Sim.

Não é isso que todo noivo espera ouvir dos lábios da pessoa amada perante o altar? Não é a confirmação do amor alheio que eles esperam ouvir?

Para se fazer um casamento daqueles bem básicos a única coisa que você precisa é um noivo, uma noiva, um juiz de paz e duas testemunhas. Certo?

Não.

É preciso ter mais que isso.

É preciso haver amor.

"Estamos aqui hoje para celebrar a união deste casal"

Amor não é uma palavra. É uma emoção.

É aquilo que faz você se revirar na cama sem conseguir fechar os olhos apesar de seu corpo reclamar de cansaço.

É aquilo que te faz chorar de alegria ou de tristeza.

É aquilo que fere.

É aquilo que cura.

Não há como descrever o amor.

Não tem como dizer que ele é isso ou aquilo. Ele simplesmente é. Você simplesmente o vive. Sente ele se infiltrar debaixo de sua pele e te consumir.

"Eu vos declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva"

Mas amar dói. Dói tanto que não podemos deixar que a pessoa amada escape de nós, não podemos a deixar fugir.

Por isso existe o casamento.

"Olha o passarinho!"

"Kuwabara! Desse jeito eu vou ver estrelinhas pelo resto do mês!" reclamou Yusuke erguendo um braço para proteger o rosto, ao seu lado Keiko fez exatamente o mesmo movimento.

"O que é isso Yusuke? Não é todo dia que a gente se casa!" exclamou Kuwabara animado preparando a câmera fotográfica mais uma vez.

"Ei Kuwabara!" chamou uma voz suave "Deixe os noivos curtirem a festa."

O olhar do rapaz alto se encontrou com o do rapaz ruivo sentado em uma das mesas com os cotovelos apoiados sobre ela, o que lhe passava a impressão de bom garoto de família. Kuwabara sorriu, mas não se adiantou para cumprimentar o amigo, não queria perder o controle e acabar enfiando a mão no delicado rosto de Kurama.

Yusuke percebeu o clima tenso entre os dois e já se adiantou encostando a mão no ombro do amigo alto e pedindo-lhe para fotografar os outros convidados.

Percebendo que aquela era uma ótima oportunidade para não ter mais que encarar aqueles olhos odiosamente calmos o ruivo foi, gritando alto e pegando muita gente desprevenida com o seu ataque fotográfico.

Não era de se admirar que o jovem integrante da equipe Urameshi ficasse tão revoltado com o meio-youkai. Mesmo que lhe devesse eterna gratidão pelos ensinamentos que recebera de Kurama, a amizade que antes havia entre ambos havia sido seriamente afetada.

"Bom dia senhor Kurama." cumprimentou uma voz gentil próxima ao meio-youkai, obrigando ele a dissipar a imagem de bom moço para encarar a doce garota que estava em frente a sua mesa, com duas taças de champanhe nas mãos.

"Sim, este é mesmo um belo dia senhorita Yukina." respondeu o ruivo sorrindo e recostando-se a cadeira.

"O senhor está a tanto tempo sentado aqui, está esperando alguém?" perguntou ela curiosa, mas sem perder a voz doce.

Os olhos verdes analisaram longamente as feições delicadas da garota. Com um olhar tão intenso sobre si mesma, a pequena youkai não pôde conter o rubor que tomou conta de suas faces. E percebendo isso ela desviou o olhar com uma velocidade impressionante.

A raposa lendária do Makai riu discretamente o embaraço da jovem. Era engraçado ver como ainda tinha aquele mesmo dom de atrair as mulheres que lhe eram atraentes, que milênios antes o haviam ajudado a preencher sua cama noite após noite.

Ela mexeu as mãos ligeiramente, fazendo os olhos de Kurama se atraírem para as taças em suas mãos e erguer uma sobrancelha.

"Pretende tomar tudo isso sozinha senhorita Yukina?" perguntou a voz sedutora, mas levemente contrariada.

"O que? Isso? Não! Não, não, a Shizuka me pediu para alcançá-la. Mas como encontrei o senhor no caminho, achei que seria falta de educação não cumprimentá-lo." desabafou ela de uma só vez, sem parar para respirar e puxando o ar com força ao terminar.

Um sorriso descontraído preencheu os lábios do rapaz ruivo. Ele cruzou os braços diante do peito, fingindo estar bravo e arrumando uma carranca sabe-se lá de onde.

"Como você pode deixar uma dama como a senhorita Shizuka sem sua bebida, senhorita Yukina? Vamos, vá lá entregar-lhe o doce champanhe, e depois que sua grandiosa tarefa estiver concluída, venha sentar-se comigo para debatermos o sentido do álcool para as pessoas que freqüentam festas de casamento." disse ele com a voz triunfante como se acabasse de decretar a independência do Japão.

A pequena youkai das neves riu das palavras do rapaz, seus olhos vermelhos destacando-se da pele pálida que quase se confundia com o vestido branco. Sem despregar os olhos do rapaz sorridente ela foi caminhando em direção ao outro lado do salão, até que teve de desviar os olhos para não esbarrar em ninguém.

Kurama observava atentamente a pequena youkai que atravessava o salão repleto de pessoas animadas que gritavam alto. Voltou a apoiar os cotovelos na mesa e entrelaçou os dedos para colocar sua cabeça sobre eles.

Valia a pena arranhar a perfeita amizade que mantinha com Kuwabara para se dar ao luxo de passar preciosas horas ao lado da irmã de Hiei?

Ah valia. Apenas um sorriso seu já lhe era o suficiente para fazê-lo esquecer que o resto do mundo continuava a girar. Era estranho notar que quando estava próximo a ela, o tempo parava quase que automaticamente.

Seus pensamentos foram perdidos quando alguém assumira o lugar ao lado do ruivo. Ele chegou a ensaiar um discurso das razões pelas quais aquela pessoa não poderia sentar ali, quando percebeu que a tal pessoa possuía belos cabelos azuis que caíam em cascata de seu coque alto e olhos rosados muito brilhantes.

"O que faz aqui Botan?" perguntou sem um pingo da pompa que demonstrara com Yukina momentos atrás.

"Vim ver se precisava de alguns conselhos amorosos Kurama. Credo que mal-humor é esse?" exclamou ela fingindo indignação e colocando as mãos na cintura fina e marcada pelo corpete branco.

"Desculpe-me" riu o ruivo relaxando finalmente e colocando a mão sobre o ombro da amiga "Não esperava que justamente você visse vir falar comigo em um momento como este."

A garota segurou o riso – segurou mal e porcamente diga-se de passagem – e fixou os olhos claros na outra extremidade do salão, onde uma garota com o vestido muito parecido ao dela tentava se desvencilhar da amiga meio bêbada que tentava retê-la sentada em sua mesa para que pudessem encher a cara juntas.

"Acha que Hiei irá se importar?" perguntou indicando a garota com o queixo.

"Se importar com o que?" replicou ele olhando rapidamente para a garota que a amiga indicava.

"Com você flertando com a irmã dele." disse Botan com a maior cara-de-pau, rindo em seguida da cara descrente que o ruivo fez.

"Flertando?" repetiu Kurama sem saber se ria ou se começava um discurso sobre como o relacionamento dele com a irmã do amigo não passava de amizade. O que era obviamente uma grande mentira.

"Fler – tan – do. Fala sério, só falta você despi-la com os olhos!" exclamou Botan dando um tapinha amigável no braço do ruivo.

Sabia que tentar conquistar a irmã recatada de Hiei era uma prova difícil. Mas tudo aquilo não era apenas um capricho de sua vaidade. Não queria fazer de Yukina mais uma para a sua coleção. Não. Queria-a para a vida inteira. Mesmo que isso significasse atrair o ódio intenso de dois homens muito fortes como Hiei e Kuwabara.

Fixou seus olhos nos da amiga, ela era péssima em matéria de coisas exatas, mas excelente em assuntos sentimentais.

O ruivo suspirou e procurou com os olhos a pequena garota de vestido branco e cabelos esverdeados. Encontrou-a enfim sentada na mesa de Shizuka, com cara de quem realmente precisava sair dali, enquanto a irmã de Kuwabara empurrava-lhe cada vez mais taças de champanhe.

"Shizuka já está bêbada" comentou Kurama como se estivesse falando do tempo.

"Ah, então Atsuko também deve estar. Elas estavam juntas. Onde será que aquela mulher maluca foi parar?" perguntou Botan mais para si mesma do que para Kurama, correndo os olhos pelo salão a procura da mãe do noivo.

"Quem sabe ela saiu à procura de mais bebida" sugeriu Kurama esperançoso também procurando a mãe de Yusuke.

"Ah não..." suspirou Botan parecendo derrotada e olhando fixamente para um ponto acima do ombro de Kurama.

"O que foi? Ah não..." suspirou Kurama também parecendo derrotado.

Ah sim. Após ter ingerido, junto com Shizuka, mais álcool do que todos os outros convidados juntos, Atsuko deixara sua companheira de bebidas na mesa mantendo Yukina prisioneira para entrar em uma empreitada rumo ao microfone que estava sobre o minúsculo palco, reservado para a banda que tocaria bem mais tarde.

Mesmo meio bamba, e sem conseguir coordenar as pernas para que avançassem, Atsuko alcançou os poucos degraus que levavam ao palquinho. Sem conseguir raciocinar direito, ela preferira tentar subir direto, sem usar a pequena escada.

"Não deveríamos fazer alguma coisa para impedi-la?" perguntou Botan um pouco temerosa.

"Ela é mãe do Yusuke. Que mal pode fazer?" perguntou Kurama tentando encontrar confirmação nos olhos de Botan, mas só o que viu foi descrença.

Atsuko alcançou o microfone, parecendo cansada pelo esforço de subir menos de meio metro usando um vestido que mal lhe permitia abrir as pernas para andar e ainda sem usar a escadinha. Mas ainda assim aparentava uma determinação firme de falar com todos os presentes. Ela levou o microfone aos lábios e soprou, provocando um ruído estranho.

O DJ da festa – no caso George – parou imediatamente a música pensando que a mãe do noivo queria dar um recado a todos ou simplesmente desejar a felicidade ao filho no casamento.

"Ô-oi..." disse Atsuko segurando o microfone bem junto aos lábios "Eu conheço você... Né?" perguntou ela vagamente apontando para Koenma que estava sentado com sua noiva Ayame, curtindo a parte escura do salão como nenhum outro.

O príncipe nem se deu ao trabalho de responder, mas todo o resto dos convidados havia parado suas atividades para encarar a mãe cambaleante do noivo.

"Bom não importa... hic... Yusuke!" gritou ela abrindo um sorriso bobo e abrindo os braços para o filho que parecia ter visto pela primeira vez em anos.

O rapaz jovem e alto parecia desapontado, mas ao seu lado sua noiva parecia estar encolhendo de tanta vergonha da sogra.

"Não deveríamos estar fazendo alguma coisa?" perguntou Botan hesitante.

Kurama balançou a cabeça em afirmativa, levantando-se da mesa junto com a amiga.

"Yusuke!" exclamava Atsuko parecendo feliz "SEU DESGRAÇADO!" berrou ela mudando o tom alegre pelo furioso "COMO PÔDE ESTRAGAR A VIDA DA COITADA DA KEIKO?"

Se a noiva tivesse o poder de sumir com certeza já o teria feito. Todos os convidados da festa, incluindo os amigos de luta de Yusuke, estavam todos olhando para ela.

"Senhora Atsuko, por favor" pediu ela sussurrando.

Da mesa de Shizuka a garota de cabelos esverdeados tentava escapar para ir ajudar a amiga, mas a mais velha não parecia querer que ela se fosse.

Enquanto isso Kurama e Botan já haviam alcançado o palquinho e do chão tentavam convencer Atsuko a descer.

"Por favor, saia daí senhora Atsuko" pedia Botan tentando não irritar a mulher.

"Ei eu conheço você também!" exclamou a mãe do noivo apontado para Botan e berrando no microfone "Você é a namorada do baixinho invocado!".

O rosto de Botan tornou-se quase tão vermelho quanto as unhas de Shizuka. Ela ainda não se acostumara com a posição de 'namorada oficial' de Hiei, e ficava extremamente embaraçada quando o chamavam de baixinho ou coisas do tipo.

"Senhora Atsuko, não convêm a uma mulher tão bonita quanto a senhora ficar se expondo dessa maneira" disse Kurama usando toda a sua lábia para persuadir a jovem senhora.

"Ó, que coisa meiga" suspirou Atsuko romanticamente, ela mirou Kurama com os olhos sonhadores por um momento, mas logo continuou "Mas de você eu realmente não me lembro. É amigo do Yusuke, querido?"

O queixo do ruivo caiu, aquele tipo de situação era novidade para ele, geralmente era _ele_ quem esquecia os _outros_, não o contrário. Suspirou pacientemente e voltou a encarar a mãe do amigo.

"Não senhora. Sou o monstro da lama que vive no subsolo da Terra. Vim dominar o mundo usando as ondas de ampliação de voz desse equipamento em suas mãos. E não adianta você pedir ajuda porque só a senhora está me vendo" disse Kurama com uma convicção que fez Atsuko acreditar em cada palavra.

Ela ficou petrificada, achando realmente que havia bebido demais.

Mesmo tentando se controlar para não rolar de rir em pleno chão da festa, Botan subiu no palquinho pelas escadas e puxou a mão do noivo pelos pulsos.

"Vamos senhora Atsuko, a senhora já falou o suficiente por hoje" dizia Botan tentando ignorar Kurama e assim não começar a rir enquanto passava com Atsuko por ele.

"É, tem razão." concordou Atsuko aérea olhando fixamente para Kurama enquanto era levada por Botan para a mesa de Shizuka.

"Agora, vocês duas vão ficar aqui nessa mesa, bem bonitinhas e quietinhas, ok? Eu vou levar a Yukina lá pra minha mesa agora, tudo bem?" perguntou Botan docemente já puxando a amiga para fora da cadeira e deixando Shizuka desapontada.

"Mas a Yukina e eu... hic... Estávamos tendo um papo tããão bom... hic..." reclamou Shizuka segurando a mão da garota.

"Não Shizuka! A verdinha está compactuando com o monstro da lama! Ela é namorada dele!" alertou Atsuko sacudindo a manga da amiga.

A guia espiritual aproveitou a deixa e arrastou Yukina para fora do salão. O dia estava bonito, o céu azul contrastava com as nuvens brancas e uma leve brisa soprava tímida.

"Você fica aqui que eu vou ali resolver o problema que a Atsuko arrumou" disse Botan rapidamente atropelando algumas palavras.

"Botan" chamou Yukina e a amiga virou "Quem é o monstro da lama?"

A guia não conseguiu mais se conter e explodiu em risadas tendo que se escorar na parede para não cair.

"Você... já vai... descobrir..." respondeu Botan limpando com a manga as lágrimas que rolavam em sua face.

A garota respirou fundo e retomou seu caminho para dentro do salão, ainda murmurando coisas sem nexo e rindo ainda mais.

A pequena koorime ficou ali, parada, sem entender nada do que estava acontecendo naquela festa. Afinal o que aqueles humanos tinham que gostavam tanto de beber?

"Senhorita Yukina!" chamou uma voz não muito longe.

A youkai se virou a tempo de ver o rapaz alto vir correndo em sua direção parecendo afoito.

"Senhor Kurama" cumprimentou Yukina educadamente.

"Vejo que conseguiu se livrar de sua algoz finalmente" brincou o ruivo sorrindo

"Sim, fui ajudada por uma nobre senhorita que neste momento está à procura de seu nobre prometido"

"Está falando de Botan?" perguntou Kurama colocando uma das mãos sobre os lábios para esconder o sorriso que se formava.

"Sim! Ela disse que ia entrar para arrumar a bagunça que a senhora Atsuko fez, mas eu sei que ela está é procurando o senhor Hiei" respondeu Yukina sabiamente.

A raposa lendária tinha que admitir, a pequena youkai do gelo não era fácil de enganar como muitos achavam.

"Senhorita Yukina" chamou Kurama timidamente

"Sim, senhor Kurama?" perguntou Yukina alegremente ignorando o desconforto do ruivo.

"Hã, nada. Nada mesmo" disse a raposa olhando para os lados, fingindo que aquilo realmente não era nada.

A koorime olhou-o confusa. Sabia muito bem que estava mentindo, mas antes que conseguisse abrir a boca para perguntar um delicado pingo caiu sobre sua testa.

"O que...?" perguntou ela olhando para cima e vendo vários outros pingos caírem do céu, mesmo que o sol ainda brilhasse alto no céu.

"Está chovendo..." comentou Kurama meio alheio ao resto do mundo e também olhando para o céu.

"Casamento de Raposa" disse Yukina séria abrindo a mão e colhendo vários pingos de chuva.

"Como disse?" replicou Kurama olhando para a garota.

"Dizem que quando chove em dias de sol, uma raposa está se casando" respondeu ela sorrindo.

O rapaz sorriu, admirando a beleza da pequena youkai por baixo da fina cortina de pingos.

"Eu conheço esse fenômeno como 'casamento de viúva'" comentou ele dando um passo a frente.

"Pois eu não conheço nenhuma viúva. Mas conheço uma raposa" disse ela também dando um passo a frente. "E duvido que um dia ele se case" acrescentou descrente

"Quem sabe um dia, mas só se essa raposa encontrar a noiva certa" sussurrou ele parando a quase milímetros de distância da jovem.

"Nesse dia talvez chova..." começou ela colocando-se na ponta dos pés e encostando as mãos delicadas no ombro do rapaz.

"... E faça sol" completou ele enlaçando a cintura fina e abaixando seu rosto até encontrar-se com o dela.

"PODEM IR PARANDO COM A POUCA VERGONHA!" gritou uma voz bem conhecida de ambos.

Em um tempo recorde que com certeza poderia ir parar no Guiness como o casal que se afasta mais rápido em todo o mundo, Kurama soltou Yukina e esta deu um pulo para longe do rapaz.

"Que história é essa de ficar se esfregando na Yukina enquanto todo mundo está lá dentro, heim Kurama?" gritou Hiei franzindo tanto as sobrancelhas que chegava a parecer que eram uma só.

"O que está fazendo aqui Hiei? A Botan não estava te procurando?" perguntou Kurama rapidamente tentando amenizar a situação.

"O idiota do Kuwabara está mantendo ela prisioneira. E NÃO TENTE FUGIR DA MINHA PERGUNTA!" berrou ele soltando fagulhas pelos olhos.

"Eu não estou tentando fugir, imagine." disse Kurama fazendo pouco da irritação do amigo.

"Sei! E você Yukina? Por que está aqui embaixo de chuva com esse conquistador barato?" perguntou Hiei ainda irritado com as mãos na cintura.

"Senhor Hiei, está falando como se fosse meu irmão! Eu não tenho que dar satisfações da minha vida para o senhor" replicou Yukina corajosamente.

Kurama abriu um sorriso discreto enquanto Hiei ficava ali, embaixo da chuva fina, com a boca aberta e sem saber o que dizer.

"Hiei!" exclamou uma voz feminina vindo de dentro do salão e não parecendo muito feliz "Como você pôde me deixar lá dentro sozinha junto com o 'flash ambulante' do Kuwabara?"

Dando um último olhar de reprovação para o casal o koorime deu meia-volta e foi em direção à guia espiritual que estava parada na porta.

Kurama acenou discretamente para Botan em sinal de agradecimento, e ela piscou de volta também discretamente, como se dissesse "de nada".

"Que ousadia essa do senhor Hiei! Me tratar como se fosse sua irmã!" exclamou Yukina emburrada.

"Ele só pensa no seu bem, querida Yukina. Vamos entrar? Estou ficando molhado em partes que até eu desconhecia" riu Kurama pegando a mão da koorime e indo em direção ao salão com ela.

Ao colocarem o primeiro pé dentro do salão, a voz histérica da senhora Atsuko se fez ouvir.

"CORRAM PARA AS MONTANHAS! É O MONSTRO DA LAMA!"

**Fim**

* * *

Atrasada, mas ta aqui a fic que tu pediu Ângelus foufo

Bjusss


End file.
